


No Fucking Mermaid Themes

by ermengarde



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, mini_wrimo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Wherein not very much happens, but Frank is entirely against mermaids, sharks and seahorses.





	No Fucking Mermaid Themes

Gerard was trying to fit.... _something_ in a bag. Frank couldn't see what it was... but whatever it was wasn't cooperating at all. It probably didn't help that it was one of those too-small, cut-your-arms-off fucking useless bullshit promotional bags with strings for straps. Frank watched for a moment until the whatever-the-fuck made a bid for freedom out of the bag and snapped back into Gerard's face. 

"I don't think that's gonna work, Gee."

Gerard jumped at the sound of Frank's voice. 

"Fuck, Frankie. You're not allowed to ninja up on me anymore." Gerard made an exaggerated glary face at Frank.

Fank laughed. "Sorry, I forgot your heart can't take that shit old man."

Gerard humphed.

"Seriously though, Gee, that bag's too small."

Gerard's shoulders slumped. "I know. But I don't have one that'll fit." He pulled the... _Flippers_ out of the bag. 

"Gee, why do you...Eh." Frank gestured a the flippers.

Gerard smiled up at him. "I saw them at the thrift store next door, I'm gonna learn to dive. Like, fish are so awesome, and I thought it would be good to get real up close, you know?"

"Gerard, our new album is not going to be fish themed."

"But..."

"No. No mermaids, no sharks, no, fucking." Frank waved his hands about. "Seahorses."

"Octopuses?" Gerard looked hopeful.

Frank thought for a moment. "They're smart. Hmm. Okay, octopuses would be okay."

"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of Mini_wrimo, so I harassed friend D for a prompt. He said flippers. This is what happened.


End file.
